The Way Love Is
by Mizz Valentine
Summary: Ryou has a dream about bakura and tries to find out why he has them dreams
1. The Dream

THE WAY LOVE IS  
  
warnings and stuff: 1: this IS yaoi.  
2: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast and   
characters. I am no way involved with Yu-Gi-Oh!  
3: This is dedicated to my friend, Ryou Bakura..  
4: This is my first fic.. but at least i tried.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ryou was sitting home. "I can't believe nobody remembered.."  
  
"I did.." In walks Bakura. He hands Ryou a single red rose. "Happy   
Birthday." He lightly kisses Ryou's hand...  
  
  
Back at Yugi's house, Mai was discussing the perfect thing to get   
Ryou. "I think we should get him something from all of us to show him  
how much he means to us. He has been acting kind of weird lately"  
  
"Yeah!" says Tea. "We have to show him we will always be his friend.  
Friendship is so important. It means.. hey.. where are you guys going?  
WAIT!!!"  
  
  
Outside, it was a perfect day. The sun was shinning, with only a   
breath of wind. "I will go to the mall to see what I can find. Mai,  
maybe you could go see what Ryou is up to and see what he is doing  
later. Tell him we are having a party and Bakura is welcome as well."  
  
"Sure Yugi" said Mai  
  
"I'll go help Yugi!" says Tea  
  
  
Meanwhile at Ryou's house, love is taking its course one step at a   
time. "Ryou.. I love you." Bakura whispers in his ear. Ryou stays   
silent. This worries Bakura. "What's wrong Ryou? Why can't you say it  
back?"  
  
"I'm sorry," says Ryou. "It's just... well.. I can't do this. What  
would the others think of me.. I am tired of hiding this..." Ryou   
trails off.  
  
  
Mai is standing outside the door and overhears the whole conversation.  
She walks in and begins to yell at Ryou. "I am not very impressed by  
this Ryou" Ryou looks away. "You shouldn't have to hide your   
relationship with Bakura especially from your friends. Yugi taught me  
that true friends stck beside you. All that matters is that your in   
love. Not what everybody else thinks."  
  
"Thanks Mai, I understand now. I shouldn't be embarrassed about how I  
feel, I should be proud! Right Bakura?"  
  
"That's right hun." Bakura said. Ryou sheepishly looked at his feet.  
  
"Come on guys. We have a party to go to." says Mai.  
  
Ryou and Bakura walk out behind Mai, hand in hand 


	2. The Storm

Disclaimer: i do not in any way own yu-gi-oh or its characters. A/N: kind of yaoi in a weird kind of way i guess.. i'll get used to this after a while so please have a little patience. I would really like to thank my good friend ryoubakura for most of these ideas. i dont know what i would without him.  
  
Ryou sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in cold sweat. Scanning the shadows suspcious, before slowly relaxing, realizing that it had indeed been just a dream. He has been dreaming these kind of dreams about Bakura for the past week and it was starting to get the better of him. Everytime he brushed past Bakura he would feel the heat rise to his cheaks.  
  
Outside it was storming. "Some night this is turning out to be." Ryou whispered. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I'm awake now. I might as well find something to do" He walked over to turn on the lamp but it didn't come on. "Power is out too. Just great."  
  
He paced back and forth restlessly as he waiting for the power to come back on. It seemed like this storm was lasting forever! Ryou walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, wondering if the storm was ever going to end. The thunder rumbled incessantly and it made everything in the house shake. Ryou jumped back, and threw the covers over his head as a particularly large flash of lightning illuminated the room, casting ominous dark shadows in the farthest of corners.  
  
"Ryouuuu...", a voice, soft and elusive as smoke, drifted down the abandoned hallway, almost sounding as if it came from the wind itself. "Ryouuuuu...help...me..." Ryou pulled the covers up a little further and tried to ignore it. He trembled as the voice sounded stronger, like it was coming closer. "Ryouuuuuu.. help me!"  
  
Then three slow, hard knocks resonated through the house, shattering the utter silence of the house. Ryou stared apprehensively in the direction of the door.  
  
He heard the handle rattle faintly and then the squeak from the hinge he kept meaning to oil, as the door opened slowly, then abruptly slammed shut. He heard light footsteps getting closer and closer to his bedroom door. Ryou desperately tried to force his body to respond to his brains orders to jump up and lock the door, but was frozen, completely and utterly unable to do anything but wait in morbid fascination for whoever was in the house to open the door to his room. "Ryou..." The voice was defiantly closer now!  
  
Ryou found himself trying to remember childhood prayers long since forgotten as the thunder intensified so much that he didn't know where one rumble began and another ended. The wind's howl was now muffled, and the lightning flashed brighter. Ryou stared at his door like a deer caught in the headlights, and watched the handle turn slowly. The door to his bedroom started to open and a flash of lightning again threw the room into startling view. Ryou's eyes adjusted just enough from the sudden light, that he could see the shadow of a person. He sat up with a startled screech.  
  
"Ryou! Whoa calm down!" an immediately recognizable voice said.  
  
Ryou turned and grabbed a flashlight and shone in in the direction of the doorway. There stood Yugi and his Yami, both soaking wet from the storm, dripping water onto the floor, tri-colored hair plastered to their faces.  
  
"Wha-what a-are y-you d-doing here?" Ryou stuttered, shaking from the sudden adrenalin rush.  
  
The wind slammed the window shutters upstairs closed. Ryou jumped up from the bed, and hid behind Yami. Yami looked back over his shoulder at him with amusement.  
  
"Geez Ryou, are you alright? You look like you have just seen a ghost!" Yugi teased. "Anyway, i was driving to the 24 Hour Store for a late snack when my car got stuck. I came over to see if you could help us push it out of the mud." 


End file.
